


The Path We Tread

by HerBrazenElegance



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/HerBrazenElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Ren work on telling people about his...condition, starting with Clear. Kinda CleaRen if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path We Tread

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving a prompt from someone on tumblr and then replaying Ren's route for the 400th time, I needed a fix where everyone dumps some love on this insecure baby. Pretend all of this makes sense for a second and maybe love Ren a little more because he really, really deserves it.

“Clear.”

“Yes, Master.”

They stood in front of Tae's house, speaking low and hushed after a long day of conversation and catching up on the events of the days that passed since the fall of Oval Tower a little less than a year since. They'd rarely been in contact the entire time, Aoba having been so full of grief over the loss of Ren that he'd cut off contact with many of the people who at one time had been willing to follow him into Platinum Jail. Today, with Clear, was the first day he'd made an attempt to restore those relationships, and as such, his nerves rattled and he grasped for the right words to explain himself despite having rehearsed it all day long in his head.

“You noticed right away that Ren wasn't with me,” Aoba said.

“Yes,” Clear said gently, assuming Aoba's low tone. “I had wondered where he was, but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to continue asking. You have been somewhat subdued since I mentioned him,” he noted.

“Right, well.” Aoba hesitated. He fidgeted nervously as he searched for words, hands rubbing the back of his head and pulling at his shirt. He stared into Clear's artificial pink eyes as he finally spoke.

“I had you come with me today to tell you about that. He really was gone for a while, or at least... He was elsewhere. But he found his way back, and,” Aoba halted. “Things are a little different now. He isn't the same Ren you knew– I mean, he is, but–”

“Aoba-san,” Clear interrupted softly, and the absence of the usual nickname of Master was enough to make him listen. “Please take me inside to see Ren.”

Aoba stared at him, or rather he stared right through him, still taken aback. Then he nodded, regained his composure, and nervously unlocked the front door to guide him inside. They migrated all the way upstairs, only gave a short greeting to Tae when they walked past the kitchen. They stopped again at Aoba's bedroom door.

“Okay, don't – don't be too surprised when you see him, alright? He looks different, but he's still the same Ren you met before.”

“I trust you,” Clear said, serene and clear as his name suggested. It was enough for Aoba to open the door and allow him inside.

Ren, sitting upright on the bed within his new body, reading a magazine with fresh eyes, glanced up at Aoba first, and then his guest, uttering both of their names accordingly.

“Ren-san,” Clear said softly. And then louder, “Ren-san!” With a single bound, he crossed the room and threw himself at the frail man for an enthusiastic embrace.

“Clear!” Aoba shouted in distress. “Be gentle with him, please, he isn't an Allmate anymore, and–“

“Ah, it's alright, Aoba,” Ren said. He struggled gently against Clear's affection, a surprised smile creeping up his face. Clear crushed them together in his arms and ruffled the mop of hair growing from Ren's head.

“You are still fluffy,” Clear remarked. “How is that?”

“I'm not sure,” Ren answered. His smile gradually faded away as Clear continued to fluff his hair, oblivious to the goings-on around him and the mild discomfort he was causing Ren.

“Clear,” Aoba finally said. “I think that's enough. Ren still can't handle very much yet.”

“Sorry. But it's been so long!” Clear pulled away and calmed down, hands clasped in his lap. “Master, can I ask – how did this happen?”

Aoba and Ren glanced at each other, sending little messages to each other through facial expressions that it would be okay to explain. And so they did, to the best of their abilities, although some parts of it were purposefully omitted for the sake of keeping their blushing to a minimum. When they finished, Clear nodded as if he understood every detail perfectly. He steepled his fingers in front of his face and seemed to think deeply for a moment.

“Thank you,” he began simply. “For sharing that with me. Those were very intimate details, right? That must have been hard for you to admit.” He stood up then, and Aoba worried he might leave, but he only turned to address him.

“Master, do you love Ren-san?”

Aoba blanched at such a direct question and alternated between staring at the floor and glancing hurriedly at Ren, as if either the dirt between the fibers of the carpet or his stoic boyfriend could offer him a way to escape the question. But eventually, he nodded and met Ren's gaze resolutely past the android standing between them.

“Do you love Master?” Clear asked, turning to Ren.

“Yes,” he said softly.

“Then you can trust me,” Clear said. “I will only discuss these matters with you two, until you are ready to let others know. Eh– You are letting others know, right?”

“Yes,” Ren said before Aoba. “But you are the first to know outside of this household.”

Clear clapped his hands together and made a pleased noise.

Aoba smiled. “We figured you would understand this transition from machine to human better than anyone else.”

Clear kept his hands together and turned his palms toward himself, covering the area of his chest where a fluttering heart might have belonged. “I am happy,” he said, “that you would consider me in that way. And I am glad that you would think of me before anyone else first when introducing such a complicated story. Your faith in me is very touching. I only wish there was something I could do to reciprocate your trust.”

“Well,” Aoba began. “It isn't much, but you could come along with us on a walk this evening. Ren still hasn't gotten to see some of the area around here in this body yet, and the exercise would be good.”

“Ah, yeah,” Ren agreed. “We could visit some shops before they close.”

Clear beamed and tugged at his scarf happily. “I would love to.”

 

* * *

 

“Clear.”

“So fluffy...”

“Clear,” Ren repeated, traces of laughter bubbling out.

“Ren-san,” Clear mocked. “Ren-san.” He massaged his fingers through Ren's hair, pulling on it in such a way that Ren occasionally shivered.

“Enough, Clear,” he said. “You're tickling me.”

“But it's so soft, Ren-san,” Clear argued playfully. “And you're smiling more than usual.”

Ren sighed against Clear's thigh and closed his eyes. They sat together on Aoba's bed, both awaiting his return from work, and were killing the rest of their time together practicing stretches and talking until it devolved into fluff time at Clear's whim. Ren had been getting used to it since they'd started spending more time together, but even the most patient of men had their limits, and Clear certainly liked to push them.

But this time, Clear relented and let Ren have a moment of peace. He looked down at Ren's face resting on his crossed legs and noted the relief and lingering smile at the corners of his lips from giggling. He traced his bare fingers around Ren's ear and watched his expression change into something more pleased, with his mouth hanging open just slightly.

“So cute,” Clear said quietly.

“Uh,” Ren fumbled, unsure how to take the sudden compliment. “Thank you, Clear.”

“So cute,” he said with more enthusiasm, and this sparked another bout of hair-fluffing. But mid-way, before Ren could start complaining again, Clear leaned in and kissed his forehead, an act of emotion a bit out of character and yet not unexpected. Ren opened his eyes when Clear sat up and blushed awkwardly.

“Clear...”

“Sorry,” he said. “Did Aoba never do that with you before, when you were an Allmate?”

“Ah, he does now.” Ren hesitated. “But that's different.”

“Oh.” Clear laughed. “I won't kiss you like him, I promise. I just think of when you were smaller and so easily fluffable. You were much easier to hold in my lap then, too,” he noted. “But this version is also nice.”

“I am glad you think so,” Ren said. “Aoba and I were unsure how well everyone would accept me, but it seems after explaining you all are understanding.”

“Of course. How could anyone not accept you, Ren-san?”

Ren seemed to dwell on that for a moment, his expression slipping into something more sober, but Clear brought him back up with another kiss on his forehead, and then again over his eye.

“Don't be nervous about telling everyone else,” he said, sitting up straight again. “Koujaku-san has known you for a long time, right? And Beni has always been your good friend.” Clear paused for a moment, as if caught up in thought. “Who knows how Noiz-san or Mink-san or anyone else will react, but if they were willing to help out Aoba at Platinum Jail, I have a feeling they will be more than understanding of what happened with you. So don't worry, okay?”

“Thank you, Clear.” Ren responded. “I will try not to.” He complained less and less when Clear ran his fingers through his hair again and began to hum his strange, comforting tune quietly.


End file.
